We're never ever getting back together, Finn
by KatziusAlphaThetaEpsilon
Summary: When Finn is left Marceline just for an adventure, how do she feel? FinnCeline


**Hello! It's me again, on my third SongFic. I made this after saw the Video Clip. I think this is the perfect song for FinnCeline, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Adventure time is belongs to Pendleton Ward, and We are Never Ever Getting Back Together is belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**Note : Some words may change from the original song**

Marceline sit on her couch, bored. Finn, her boyfriend, had been left for 1 month. She is too bored to do anything. She even bored playing her axe bass. After silent for awhile, Marceline had an idea. she turn on the radio Finn gave her. The radio turned on, and a song heared from the radio. The song says :

_I Remember when we broke up the first time  
Seeing this is, and had enough, it's like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed __adventure__, what?_

When that lyrics played, someone's knocking the door. It was Finn.

"oh, hai Marcy! What are you doing?" say Finn with a small laugh. Marceline scowled at him.

"What do you want?" asked Marceline with a cold voice.

"Marcy, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?! You still asking?! You left me for a month!" Marceline yelled.

"I just needed some adventure, Marcy. That's all. And I never had a purpose to leave you," said Finn, trying to calm her down.

"Adventure?! An Adventure is more important than me, your girlfriend?!" asked Marceline angrily.

"Well..er.." Finn's words cutted by Marceline's words.

"Out! Out! Get out from my house, Finn the Human!" Marceline expelled Finn from her house, and slammed the door. From the window, she can see Jake's trying to comforting his friend.

_When you come around again and say  
__Marc__y, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Tomorrow morning, Finn is coming to Marcy's house again, trying to apologize. When she opened the door, he taken aback after saw Marcy's half-bat face.

"What do you want?! Go to hell!" She said.

"Marcy, I miss you, and I swear I'm gonna change. Trust me Marcy, I love you!" said Finn.

"We break up, Finn! I HATE YOU!" that's Marceline's last words before slammed the door in again the front of Finn's face .

_Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to __your friends__ talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
Like ever..._

But even he is apologize is rejected, he keep trying to apologize again to her tonight. Finn's knocking the door, but there's no answer. When he knocking for the fifth time, a letter comes out from the space under the door. The letter says:

**We are never ever getting back together **_****_

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Marceline's confused. In one side of her heart she was missing him. But on the other side, she hate him very much because of left him for a month just for an adventure, and says he will hide away and be try to make her speechless.__

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Tomorrow morning, someone's knocking the door again. _I hope it doesn't that stupid adveturer again, _Tought Marcy when she's opening the door. It's was Jake. "What do you want, Yellow Dog?" Marceline asked sarcastically._  
_"Well…I just, wanna ask you, can you…er..forgive my buddy?" asked Jake nervously.

"Tell your buddy, my answer is still the same! Happy?! Now go out from my sight before I turned into bat monster and kill you!" Marceline shouted. Jake shrinked in fear, and then run away.

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever  
_

No matter how much Marceline is rejected Finn's apologize, Finn is always begging for forgiveness to her. Untill one day, she feel this thing have to be over. She can't stand it anymore. So, when Finn comes again, Marceline tells him," Finn, just take the reality. No matter how often you apologize to me, you're never in my heart anymore. We're never ever getting back together Finn. Never Ever," She said. "Now go, Finn, search some adventures. Forget anything about me. Goodbye," said Marceline before turning away and get into her house. Finn is walk away from the Marceline's yard and say," Marceline, I think you may be true, that we are never ever getting back together," he said sadly.

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Not getting back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

**THE END**


End file.
